Rain gutters are useful to collect rainwater that runs off the roof of a house or of a building and to route collected rainwater away from the foundation to a proper drainage area in order to avoid damages to the foundation, the soffit, the windows and/or the doors, for instance. Rain gutters generally include a trough channeling the rainwater to a downpipe or downspout, the trough being affixed to a supporting structure of the house or building such as the fascia board. To avoid the accumulation of leaves and other various debris in the trough of the gutter, a leaf guard may be retrofitted over the open top of the trough, for instance on a gutter already installed and affixed to the supporting structure. Gutter kits including both a trough and a leaf guard are also known in the art, and are intended to be installed as a combination.
However, leaves and debris may accumulate onto the surface of conventional leaf guards, which can prevent the rainwater from flowing into the trough. Thus, rainwater can flow over the leaf guard rather than into the trough and subsequently not reach the downpipe and accumulate near the foundation of the house or the building.
In view of the above, there is a need for improved rain gutters to overcome at least some of the drawbacks mentioned above.